


Her Own Private Tour

by afteriwake



Series: Inspired By Love And Guided By Knowledge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Molly, College Student Irene, College Student Molly, Dorms, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Flustered Molly, Kissing, Lesbian Irene, Oxford, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, college tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly goes to a tour of her father's alma mater, Oxford University, but the person giving the tour is rather boring. His partner, however, is not, and the tour <i>she</i> gives ends rather differently than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Own Private Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceinabluemoon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon13/gifts).



> So this is another fic that was to be put towards my 650th Sherlock fic! This was requested by two people: a long time ago it was requested by **ladyemmaline** , and for the purposes of being one of the fics leading up to the 650th Sherlock fic it was requested by **onceinabluemoon13**. This answers an AU prompt I found on [a list from **frostlawyer** on Tumblr](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/139138402403/obligatory-aus-i-really-want-post) (" _on the same college tour AU_ ") and is the start of a series since I found, in files on my old laptop, a ton of college AU prompts that I want to use. So please, I hope you all enjoy!

Oxford. Molly Hooper couldn’t _believe_ that she might have the opportunity to get to go to Oxford University. She’d wanted to go to her father’s alma mater ever since she was a young girl, and even though he wasn’t there to attend this university tour with her, she felt that he was there with her in spirit. She took in the campus and felt a wide smile settle on her face, ignoring the blathering on of the rather bored sounding tour guide.

“He’s a bore, isn’t he?”

She blinked at the female voice that broke into her thoughts. She turned and saw a young woman around her own age, wearing tight black pants, a tight crimson button-down shirt that was unbuttoned enough to show the hint of a black lace bra and a fitted black leather jacket leaning against the wall. “A bit, yeah,” Molly admitted, moving away from the crowd towards her.

The woman nodded towards her. “I’m _supposed_ to be leading the tour with Gerald but he’s a puffed up buffoon who thinks he knows everything there is to know about Oxford that’s worth knowing. To be quite frank, I honestly think he wouldn’t notice if half the tour walked away and left. He’d just keep blathering on.” She looked Molly up and down. “You look like you’re more interested in your own thoughts about being here, though.”

“My father was an alumni,” she said as the group began moving. Molly thought they’d start moving with them, but the woman didn’t budge and, after a moment, she didn’t move either.

“Ah,” the woman said with a nod. She pulled away from the wall and held out her hand. “I’m Irene. Majoring in History and Modern Languages. What do you think you’re leaning towards?”

“Medicine,” Molly said firmly. 

“Interesting choice,” Irene said, tilting her head. “Following in your father’s footsteps?”

She nodded. “Yes. Though he was a pathologist. I’m considering doing the same thing, maybe. I’m not sure yet.”

“That could be a fascinating career, if you don’t mind being surrounded by death all the time.”

“Oh, I ended up tagging along on a few crime scenes before,” Molly said brightly, before realizing how silly that sounded and then looking embarrassed.

“Those could be some interesting stories,” Irene said, giving Molly an approving look. “You know, since the tour group took off without us, why don’t we go off and get a bite, and then you can tell me some of those stories? And then I’ll give you a better tour than Gerald ever would have.”

Molly gave her a shy smile. “All right. That sounds lovely.”

Irene came over to her and took her arm. “All right then. Let’s start by going to St Giles Cafe. You’ll learn why so many students go there to nurse hangovers. The food is _fantastic_.” Irene turned them around and the two of them walked arm in arm away from the main part of the campus.

The rest of her day passed in a rather delightful blur. She had round after round of delightful conversation with Irene over a wide variety of topics, and when they were done with the food at the cafe they headed back to the campus and Irene showed her all the important places as well as all the ones that any student should know about. Molly was fairly sure she was getting a better tour than she would have gotten if she’d stayed on the official one. The only downside was, she hadn’t gotten the information on where she was supposed to stay for the night, and she didn’t have _quite_ enough money for a room at an inn.

Fortunately, Irene declared she had a solution.

“It all depends on which college you’re in. Your first year, you have to stay on campus,” she said as she let them into her dorm room. “You can stay one other year as well, but then you can stay up to six miles away. If you’re a postgraduate student, you can stay up to twenty-five miles away. Fortunately, I have connections. I’m a first-year student, but I managed to get a room to myself. If I choose to stay next year, I can get a room to myself next year, and I can have a say in who my immediate neighbours are.”

“How did you manage that?” Molly asked as she looked around Irene’s dormitory. It was actually quite spacious and very nice. Much more modern than she expected for Oxford. It had its own kitchen and a living area and really, it was nicer than she had expected.

“I made friends with someone on my college tour who looked out for me,” Irene said with a smile. “If you come here, perhaps I’ll look after you. You’re quite intriguing.”

“I am not,” Molly said, a slow blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Oh, but you are,” Irene said. “I find you fascinating. And it’s a shame you’re only here for the weekend. I’d like to get to know you quite a bit better.” She moved closer. “I mean, you are very pretty and very easy to talk to and very...nice. And I could do with a bit of nice. There’s been too much...not nice in my life.”

Molly swallowed slightly. “Oh?” she asked.

Irene nodded. “But I’m also not the type to put pressure on people. And I don’t know if you’re used to being flirted with quite so blatantly, or with a female. So...I’ll back off.”

“Oh,” Molly said, slightly disappointed.

Irene laughed, and then cupped her cheek. “Are you disappointed?”

“A bit,” Molly admitted, looking at her.

“Well...” Irene said, training her fingers down Molly’s neck, letting them play at the collar of her shirt. “Maybe we could do a little kissing. If you’re comfortable. And see where that goes. And...” She moved a little closer to Molly, pressing her body against hers. “Perhaps you could skip the rest of the planned activities tomorrow and spend the day with me.”

Molly nodded, slowly reaching over for Irene. She was a little surprised by her actions. She was usually ignored by boys, had been her entire life, and to have such a gorgeous _woman_ so blatantly hitting on her...well, she’d never expected that to happen. And when Irene pressed her lips against her Molly sighed into the kiss as she kissed her back, gripping her hips tightly. Maybe...maybe this weekend might have a completely different outcome than she’d ever expected.


End file.
